Of Salt and Silver
by Eladriewen
Summary: One year after the Treasure Planet excursion, John Silver decides to visit Jim now out of his first year at the academy. A surpise waits for him before he leaves, but when he finally arrives at Montressor, he finds something he never expected.
1. Of Salt and Silver

Inspiried by **Coneflower Adams**; even though I've been wanting to do it for years. Their story finally inspired me to try it myself. I'm horribly sorry for I believe Silver gets very out of character around the end of this chapter. There's one more after this, so anyone who liked "In Good Hands" is in for a treat. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Shadows and smoke mixed to form a nearly impenetrable veil around the shady tavern and its occupants. Silent silhouettes lurked just outside of the corner of every bar-goers vision, which made it better in the long run here, because seeing someone's face might just result in losing a piece of your own. This was one of those places where no one asked questions and everyone liked it that way. Half of the attendants tonight were on the wanted lists of authoritative figures all over the galaxies; the exceptional few in even more than one galaxy! The other half were either ex-cons, or on their way to being ones. It wasn't cushy, and it wasn't home, but for John Silver, it was a pretty decent pit stop for where he was headed. 

Today marked the one year anniversary for the beginning of the Treasure Planet excursion. One year ago today John Silver had signed on to find his dreams. One year ago today he had begun the greatest adventure in interstellar history; and one year ago today marked the anniversary of a friendship he had never anticipated.

A ghost of a smile flickered upon the old scallywag's face as his memories settled fondly upon those months in space with the tough and brash young James Hawkins, known to Silver (and only to Silver) as "Jimbo". One year ago today. Silver had to wonder what the pup was up to these days. No doubt he was studying hard at the Academy, but as a school cadet Jim was allowed two free summers and one sabbatical. At least, that was what Silver had been told. The order in which these could be taken depended solely on the student, so the only way Silver had any way of knowing was to get in contact with his old prodigy.

And in an uncharacteristic swing of moods, which could only be explained as fatherly affection, Silver had done just that.

In a five page letter written exclusively in his own hand, Silver had asked the boy about what his plans were for his first summer off, what he was studying at school, how he was doing, and how his mother's Inn was fairing. In less than a week, Silver had received an equally long response including answers to all of his questions save for the latter, to which Jim had merely replied: "Why don't you come out here and find out?".

Slightly astonished by such a forward invitation, Silver had jokingly agreed in his next letter. He was, however, even more astonished to discover in Jim's second letter that a room would be ready for him upon his arrival. Now, some weeks later, Silver sat in a musty, run down old bar finding himself longing for anywhere with a warm bed. He had not forgotten that the Benbow had one exclusively with his name on it, and had every intention of making his way there once the quiet faded away with the shadows here.

That, however, would not be soon enough. Small crowds still surged through the entryway, causing Silver to pull the collar of his pea coat closer toward his face to conceal his identity. Bounty hunters were sure to be perusing the area tonight, and he certainly didn't want to be falling into the law's hands anytime soon.

With a sigh, Silver drained the last of his ale and shuffled around in his coat pockets for some drubloons. He left them on the counter where the bartender would easily be able to see that at least one of his customers was honest enough to leave pay, and was about to leave when a quick movement to his left startled him. A human male of about forty plus years had collapsed at the bar, looking worn over for every mile he'd traveled tonight and then some. Much to Silver's amazement, the middle aged man ordered the strongest ale the bartender could concoct and sat with a sullen expression on his face as he waited for his evening relief.

What truly hit him strangely about this man was his uncanny resemblance to another person that he knew. Ice blue eyes and browned hair, with a long square nose and lips that always seemed pressed into a frown of one sort or another dressed his face. The same sad glare that openly advertised scorn for the world was both in his eyes and his movements while his shoulders slumped forward in a failing effort to block out the rest of the world. Before Silver realized he was staring, the man turned his gaze toward the cyborg and sighed.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked in a voice far too mature for a sixteen year old boy. No, this was not Jim Hawkins, but Silver had to wonder...

"I, uh...um, no." Silver looked away quickly, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve the swelling nervous tension. "It's just that...you look familiar, is all."

The man turned his gaze toward Silver once more, looking him up and down and blinking several times in order to retrieve a memory that the former pirate knew he didn't have. "Well I'm afraid you must be thinking of someone else," he said after a few moments. "Because you certainly don't look familiar, and if I'd met you before I would definitely have remembered."

Silver chuckled nervously. "Yeah, probably," he replied in agreement. It certainly wasn't something he could deny. There weren't too many cyborg canides out there, and even less as large and burly as Silver. "S'cuse me," he muttered in an apologetic tone.

The man merely chuckled lightly and extended his left hand, taking note of the condition of Silver's right one. "Roland Hawkins," he said as casually as Silver might have never imagined. And it was, to Roland, who had no idea about the common ground they both shared: Roland's son; Jim Hawkins. Silver, however, was nearly floored by the revelation. He had never once thought through this situation, though he'd imagined it numerous times since he had said goodbye to Jim on the Legacy one year ago. Yet here he was now, the most worthless piece of anything to crawl out of the primordial ooze of the shallow end of the gene pool, sitting right here next to him without a care in the world. The most astounding part to Silver really was how close he was to home. He'd have thought that any man running away from something would distance himself as much as possible from the problem, but not Roland Hawkins. Only two wide leaps away from the mining planet Montressor, Roland undoubtedly had no concern of being found by the family he'd abandoned so long ago.

Silver took Roland's hand and squeezed it hard. Imagining that it was in fact this man's neck helped ease his frustrations some, but he wasn't sure how long it would be before he let loose and thrashed the man into the next life.

"John Silver," the cyborg stated quietly, suddenly wondering if had been very smart to reveal his true name.

"Silver, eh?" the man scratched his chin before turning to swig at his tankard. "You a spacer?"

Silver nodded, ordering one more round. "Yep."

"Of course," Roland commented, a grin forming on his face. "Spacers can always spot other spacers."

'Can they now', thought Silver sardonically. He peered coldly into the bottom of his own tankard, hoping that his expression would not betray his thoughts to this man beside him. 'Just like one no good can tell another no good I suppose.'

"Been at it for five years," Roland continued, seeming very interested in hearing himself talk. "What about you? You look like old salt, if I may say."

Silver's brow furrowed. "Old salt" was a term spacers used to describe men who had worked in the field for so long that it was more a way of life than a career. Of course, there was more to it then that. Old salt could describe anything from the physical condition of a spacer right down to his attitude. Silver supposed that he had it both. His skin was permanently darkened from working under the heat and light of many suns, and his mood was as sour as an unripe perp when crossed, and sometimes even when left alone. His body was built with an equal share of both fat and muscle, making him not so much a fantastic specimen in ways of appearance, but when it came to strength he could easily pull his own weight and then some. Old salt? Yeah, that was Silver, but a comment such as that from the likes of Roland Hawkins didn't mean much considering the measure of the man's ownintegrity.

"You could say that," Silver said with more disinterest than he had intended. Roland, blissfully clueless, grinned and returned his tankard to a pair of smiling lips that Silver could only imagine being bruised under his fist. How arrogant was this guy, anyway? How was it that this could be Jim's dad? The boy was nothing like this mess here before him. "So, you got a family Mr. Hawkins?" he asked suddenly. The question so surprised Roland that he literally choked down the last few gulps of his drink. He coughed and sputtered before looking in Silver's general direction.

"Why do you ask?"

Silver shrugged. "I dunno. You seem like a family kinda man," he lied.

A glance in Roland's direction showed Silver just how nervous the man was now. His hands shook as he waved the bartender down for a refill, and his gaze didn't meet Silver's again for many minutes.

"I had a family," he stated.

"Had?"

"Yeah."

In a classic expression of his, John Silver allowed his lower lip to jut out while he pretended to mull this answer around in his head. "What happened?"

"I...uh," he stopped to rub a grizzly hand through his hair. Eyes darting about to and fro, he seemed more eager to make a run for it then answer this question; and that was exactly what he did. Tossing a few coins on the bar, Roland Hawkins unsystematically dismissed himself and headed toward the door. Silver did the same, following Roland out the door. By the time he found the man, he was already in the process of starting up a small long boat.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Hawkins," Silver stated while placing a harsh emphasis on his name. Roland turned with an angry flash in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he hissed, still trying to start the longboat. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you left your family."

"My family?" Roland spat, his face drawing up into a sneer that made Silver want to vomit. "What do you know about my family?"

"Your wife and your son. "

"They're no business of yours!"

With a snarl Silver snatched Roland up out of the longboat and held him off the side of the dock where a drop off extended some miles below. His flesh hand was grasped so tightly about Roland's shirt that his knuckles had gone white. All the while, Roland pleaded for his life, for someone to help him, for anything. Silver, however, would not pass mercy so easily.

"You taking care of them, Mr. Hawkins?" He asked. Silver's cyborg eye blazed a dangerous red that curdled the blood of his human quarry. Gears could be heard shifting inside of his mechanical hand. It took everything Silver had to not will his gun from clicking into place, though he wasn't sure why he was trying to hold back. It would be fun to give Roland some comeuppance considering his lack of care for that which he had left behind. "You making sure they stay safe?"

At first Roland didn't answer, but a violent shake from Silver's arm caused an answer to fall out quite easily. "N-no," he stammered casting a glance into the valley below.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to do with them!" he admitted. Fear for his life had caused Roland to swallow all of his pride, and it had caused Silver's stomach to churn with an unnerving lack of remorse. "I couldn't stand it there! I needed to be happy!"

"Happy?" Silver growled. "Happy!" He gripped Roland's shirt tighter and extended his arm further over the canyon. "You go off to be happy while leavin' your wife and son to fend for themselves!"

Roland choked back tears. "Why do you care? They're nothing to you!"

Narrowing his eyes, Silver pulled Roland so close to his own face that there was barely any room to pass between them.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Hawkins," he said in a tone that dropped suddenly and drastically lower than the raging roars he'd been emitting moments ago. "I met your son a year ago. Young Jim. Was cabin boy on me ship for a few months." Roland's eyes widened, and Silver took great pleasure in this reaction. He continued delightedly in hopes that more reactions would come forth as his story progressed. "Great lad. Smart one, though he was brash at first. Course, once you get past all that he's a good kid. Great kid..." he trailed off and launched his arm back over the drop off. "A better man then suren you're to ever be."

"Please!" Roland begged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't want you to be sayin' nothin'," Silver said with a wry grin. "I simply thought I'd have some fun wit' yeh. Make you jealous. Rub in your face the fact that you'll never be blessed with the pride an' honor of knowin' your son and the great man he'll some day become."

"That may be," Roland commented, now regaining some measure of dignity and nerve. "But at least I had my freedom."

This sent Silver into a fit of rage so strong that he seriously considered letting this man fall to his death. However, the more sensible side of him said that he had no right, and the truest punishment he would be dealt would be to realize exactly what he had missed. And Silver was certain that in time that payment would come. Mercilessly, he tossed Roland Hawkins back into his longboat.

"Make sure I don't be seein' you again Mr. Hawkins," he growled. "Next time I may not be so courteous to you."

Roland did not need to be told twice. Before Silver could curse him and his name one last time, he'd disappeared beyond the crevice bend. Silver was quite certain that he'd never see the spacer again, and was all the happier for it.

With a sigh, Silver gazed heavily up into the star laden sky. Suddenly, a night or two at the Benbow was sounding better now then it had ever sounded before.


	2. An Arrival and a Debate

"Coming! I'm coming!" called a slurred voice from the other side of the Inn's door. The entry light had been extinguished, but Silver could easily make out through the side window (with the aide of his cyborg eye) that it was indeed Jim who was coming to answer the door. While waiting Silver considered the HELP WANTED poster placed below the Benbow sign with curiosity. He guessed it made sense considering the grandness of the facility, and the fact that for nine months out of the year Sarah Hawkins was running all of it with only the aide of a robot that was designed more for navigation than to serve certainly made it very hard on her. Life was much better for the Hawkins family now of course, but it was still very busy. Sarah was now putting Jim through school as well as keeping up with all of her other responsibilities. How the family had faired at all Silver could only wonder. He had often had a hard enough time just keeping himself up to task. The idea of supporting himself and someone else when it came to necessities such as this simply made his head spin. How Sarah had managed he didn't know, but he certainly had a great deal of respect for the woman who had done so much to make fraying ends meet in her household.

These thoughts and others flooded his head as the door to the Benbow squeaked open. Jim stood leaning against it and rubbing his eyes, the image he was presenting was comical at best. He was still in his daytime getup, though his hair appeared as though he had just rolled out of bed. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes upon answering the door, and so had not initially noticed it to be Silver that he was talking to.

"Unless you're wanting a room, we're closed," he muttered while yawning.

Silver put on his best mock frown and threw both hands on his hips. "Well that certainly ain't no way to be greeting your supposed guest of honor."

Whatever evidence of exhaustion Jim had been exhibiting moments ago disbanded instantly at the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes shot upward and found Silver's face, and Jim's own immediately lit up with the light of what Silver might have estimated to be a thousand suns before finally throwing himself into the big man's arms.

"Silver!" he exclaimed loudly. "You made it!"

As Jim melted into his arms, the memories of his encounter with Roland Hawkins also melted away. Silver felt suddenly as though he were being welcomed home, and after so many years of drifting from planet to planet and solar system to solar system, it was a very appreciative sensation.

"Ah, Jimbo!" he declared with a sniffle. "You didn't think I'd let you down now, did you?"

Jim pulled away, grinning brightly. "I guess I just wasn't expecting you this soon."

Silver chuckled and allowed himself to be lead inside. The place had changed a lot since his last visit...not that he had paid attention to detail during that brief and violent stay.

Jim stepped away and quickly illuminated what Silver discovered to be a dining area that would comfortable hold over one hundred patrons, perhaps even more. Numerous chandeliers hung from the ceiling, rocking gently with the flow of wind that came from the upper windows, and all around there were scents of home cooking that Silver had desperately missed throughout his latest travels around the galaxy.

"You hungry?" Jim asked, already making his way into the kitchen. Silver flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't expected Jim to offer him anything really, and he certainly didn't want to ask the lad to serve him a meal, especially so late and when he was so tired. Back on the Legacy he had worked Jim hard, but he certainly didn't have the heart to do that again.

"Aw Jim don't worry 'bout me," he stated with a nervous chuckle. "I'm fine."

As if to eagerly disprove him, Silver's large belly immediately rumbled with hunger. Jim chuckled from the kitchen, having heard it even from such a distance, and started in on finding some leftovers from meals served earlier that day.

"Drink?" he called after his old friend.

"Uh...perp juice if you've got it," Silver stated nervously. He cast a look over his shoulder and wondered if they had attracted any attention from neighbors. It was pretty late, but Silver's streak of paranoia that had formed over the last year had far from waned. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the presence of an academy student. A situation such as that would not only get him tossed in prison, but most likely get him expelled from the academy.

However, after a few moments Silver's thoughts were dismissed when Jim pushed his way out of the kitchen bearing a platter of goods. He gave Silver a plate laden with food and a mug brimming with perp juice while pulling out a few snacks for himself as well. They ate in silence, and only when Jim moved to take his friend's plate did they begin to talk. "S'all right Jimbo," Silver said with a wink. "I got it."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well uh, you know Silver, customers aren't allowed in the kitchen." He grinned deviously, believing he'd cornered his old friend.

"Customers eh?" Silver asked. He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Well I ain't no customer! I'm a guest of honor!"

Jim rolled his eyes and acquiesced. He guided Silver into the kitchen, where he left the dishes to soak in the sink. Together they made his way back into the dining area for some casual conversation and laughter, though they kept it down so as not to wake those who were sleeping upstairs.

"Enough about me," Jim stated after a while. "What have you been up to?"

Silver's lower lip jutted out in contemplation while he eyed Jim thoughtfully. As he pondered his response, he marveled for only a moment about how the much the boy had changed, even since their farewell upon the Legacy. Whatever Jim had gained upon that expedition, and in the year while Silver had been away, he hoped that he had at least had some small part in it.

If he were to ever be asked, John Silver could honestly admit that he was more than proud of Jim Hawkins for all of his accomplishments. Not only that, but within a short time the boy had totally reformed his life. What had once been a depressed, negligent fifteen year old outcast was now climbing the ranks to become a fine member of society, and perhaps one of the galaxy's finest solar officers. With a sigh, Silver wondered if he might be fortunate enough to sail under Jim's command one day.

"Silver?"

The cyborg looked up to find Jim staring concernedly at him.

"Sorry Jimbo," he said with a laugh. "I was just thinking..."

The light and the smile died from Jim's eyes. He considered his friend closely, as though he suspected he might be hiding something. The silence between them had grown awkward, and left both of them wondering if they should call it a night. "Thinking about what?" Jim asked, his concern outweighing his exhaustion at that moment in time.

Again, Silver chuckled. "Oh, it's nothin' Jimbo." He sighed and glanced outside. The sun would be rising in a few hours. "How's about you show me that room now?"

With a grin, Jim shook his head. "C'mon."

* * *

The next day, Silver was eagerly awoken by a very joyful Morph. The creature licked his old master, cooing and chirping affectionately. For a moment the old cyborg lay with his eyes to the ceiling, enjoying his old space companion's company. He pondered where exactly he was and what it was that had brought him here. Months ago, Silver had only considered coming to visit this place. Never once had he imagined himself actually staying overnight. Or being so welcome into the Hawkins' household.

As Silver sauntered down the many staircases to the dining hall, he was surprised to find that Sarah Hawkins had already prepared a special breakfast for him, and had even gone through the trouble to keep it hot.

"Jim told me what you like," she said with a motherly grin that made Silver blush the color of his bandana. "I wasn't sure what time you'd be up though."

"Oh, why thank you Misses Hawkins," said Silver, going even redder. "It, uh, looks great!" He immediately dug in and found that his words did not do justice to such an exquisite meal. Everything seemed fine toned, cooked to perfection and then some. Even the perps that had provided the juice for his meal seemed fresh right from the gardens of paradise. He'd never known such food! And here he had hailed himself a chef of many talents, Silver now felt bested by a lovely young innkeeper on a mining planet on the outskirts of the galaxy.

"Well, I'll be," said Silver, patting his now full belly. "That's gotta be the best food I've ever eaten!"

"Oh please." A grin flickered over Sarah's face. "Jim's told me what a wonderful cook you are. There's no need to be so polite."

"I be speakin' me heart, Misses Hawkins," said Silver with a bow. "As always."

A doubtful smile grew on the young woman's face. Silver felt more heat rise in his own under this woman's gaze, though he wasn't sure why. He coughed lightly into his flesh hand before gazing around a bit, hoping to escape the awkward situation.

"The place looks wonderful," Silver commented, sure to keep his gaze away from the woman in front of him. "Even better now that I can see it in the daytime."

"Oh! Did you come in late?" Sarah asked. Her interest was in no way pretended, and for once Silver found that it was nice to talk with a bartender who actually seemed to care about their customers.

"Eh, more like early," he admitted with a hint of guilt. "'Fraid I woke ol' Jimbo up."

Sarah grinned , though moved swiftly to hide it from her customer. "I've caught him waiting up for you some nights," she stated with a warmth in her voice. A sly grin shot from her eyes, and Silver caught it. He looked away, embarrassed once more.

"Has he?" He began to rub the back of his neck as though it ached. Sarah nodded. "Where is Jimbo anyway?" Silver said as he began looking around, as though he expected Jim to simply appear out of midair by his side.

"Outside doing some work," Sarah stated with a heavy sigh. "I swear, that boy..." she trailed off, wiping some sweat from her brow as she did so. "He works so hard at school, and when he gets home he insists upon doing work around here. I just wish he'd sit down and relax some days! You know? Be a kid while he still can?"

Silver nodded. He knew exactly what Sarah meant. He'd had that same notion when he'd met Jim on the Legacy a year ago. The kid never really seemed to have much of a sense of, well, being a kid, unless you counted his uncanny sense of loathing toward anything, and a major grudge toward anyone near him. But then, Silver might have expected that considering his home-based circumstances. He had been happy to shake that idealness from him.

"Outside, eh?" Silver repeated, his chin now resting in his hand as though he were deep in thought. "I'll go see what he's up to."

Sarah grinned. "Very well."

Stepping outside, Silver was disappointed to see no sign of Jim. He wasn't on the docks, nor was he working the paths. Frowning, Silver circled the Benbow once, twice, three times, only to find himself dizzy, confused and, well, Jim-less.

"Jim-BO!" he bellowed.

"Up here!" came a response immediately. Silver's jaw dropped in realization. He looked up to see Jim standing on the edge of the Benbow's roof. Around his head buzzed a very delighted Morph, and at his side stood a very disappointed looking B.E.N. "You finally got out of bed, did you?" he asked with a chuckle. Silver grinned, placing one hand on his hip and pointing the other's index finger accusingly at Jim.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a broad smile that was pointless to hide. "And what was _your_ excuse all those months in space?"

Jim laughed and shook his head, surprising Silver as he leapt casually from the roof to the dirt path below.

In a heart-binding flurry of panic, Silver reached to catch him too late, and gazed wide eyed and embarrassed when Jim raised an eyebrow at him after regaining his balance.

"I..uh..." Silver stuttered, his face going red for the third time that morning over something he wasn't quite certain about. "Just, worried me a bit is all."

Jim grinned, touched by his friend's fatherly nature. "Bah, I do it all the time," Jim commented, leading the way down the path.

"Yeah but..." Silver didn't bother to finish the statement. The words: 'You could get hurt!' sounded only in his mind, and he let the matter go.

They carried on in silence for a few minutes before Jim turned to stare at Silver in unexpected confusion. "Well?" he asked suddenly.

Silver's face went slack at the question. "Well what?"

Grinning, Jim placed his hands on his hips and glared mockingly up into his friend's face. "You were looking for me, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you need?"

Again, Silver found himself cornered in an embarrassing situation. "I was just coming out here to see what yeh were doin' is all."

"Oh," said Jim. "I was replacing a few shingles on the roof. That's all."

"Pretty high up, innit?"

Jim chuckled once more. "Don't worry, I only usually jump from the first story roof."

Silver laughed at this, noting Jim's manner at making fun of his worry.

"Well tha's good," Silver replied, though Jim understood that his friend hadn't taken him seriously.

They walked along the path for a few more minutes, each confounded by their lack of words. Finally, Jim spoke up.

"So how long are you staying?" he asked, not meeting Silver's gaze.

The question threw Silver. He hadn't expected it, and he hadn't thought on it either. How long _would_ he stay? He certainly didn't want to leave anytime soon. The food was great, the beds were comfortable, and he certainly had no complaints about the company. However, he did not in any manner wish to impose upon Sarah Hawkins' hospitality, nor did he wish to be incarcerated anytime soon. The question was untimely and a little unfair, but only because John Silver had placed himself under so much trouble in so little time.

"I don't know, Jim," he said after a few moments. "I'd like to stay for as long as I could, but your mom ain't lettin' me pay for my room and board, and I really don't want yer Captain Amelia to find out that I'm here." With a sudden jerk, he turned his head over his shoulder, as though afraid that the authorities might come walking up the pathway any minute. He was surprised to hear Jim chuckle at his words, however, and turned with a questioning frown on his features.

"First of all, mom doesn't care. She likes you, and I think she appreciates your company. Second, Amelia is away on an expedition, and the authorities have eased off this place since they found out that I wasn't exactly eager to add much more to my record anymore."

It took a few minutes for this to register, then Silver laughed; clapping Jim on the back fondly. The truth of the matter was that Silver was not only worried about himself. If anyone found out that the Hawkins family had been housing a known felon, it would get them in trouble, and possibly get Jim booted out of the academy. He'd screwed up enough lives, he didn't want to ruin theirs anymore either. Sadly, Silver revealed these thoughts to Jim, who, though he understood, could find very little to argue.

"I know," Jim said with a forlorn sigh. He had the same look on his face he had when Arrow had died on the Legacy. A stab of guilt went through Silver's heart. If only he wasn't what he was...

"I know yeh know, Jim," Silver said, trying to comfort the boy. "I'd stay if I could, but I'm not worth that."

Jim sighed and said nothing. Silver could only frown and attempt to pretend that the guilt was not eating away at his already sore heart. He absolutely loathed the idea of leaving Jim again, especially when seeing that they still were in need of help around the inn. And, with a hint of embarrassment, Silver felt the need to linger on in case he might have somehow been needed...for other things. Montressor was nice, but it was far from safe. The idea of Jim and Sarah being here alone...Gritting his teeth, Silver refused to allow himself to think it. Thoughts like that would never permit him to leave.

The situation was definitely lose-lose, but he had to weigh the results of each. Right now, leaving seemed the best choice. But...Silver thought on his encounter with Roland only a few days ago. That man had most likely been in a similar state that Silver was now. Was leaving really better when scum like that did what they did? No, Silver told himself. His leaving was justified. Or was it? Suddenly, Jim's voice broke through his thoughts, almost welcomingly.

"What is it?"

Silver looked up, then peered over at his friend warmly. "What?"

"You had the most bitter expression on your face..." Jim looked genuinely concerned. "What is it?"

"I was just...thinking..."

"Maybe you shouldn't think so much on that particular thing then."

Silver sighed.

"I met someone the other day, before I arrived here."

"Ooooh," said Jim in a very suggestive tone. Silver immediately went red and playfully shoved Jim aside.

"Not like that!" he laughed. Jim too was laughing. He pulled himself to sit on one of the gate rails which were wide enough to make a comfortable seat for him and watched Silver eagerly.

"I met someone I didn't think I'd meet."

"Really?" Jim raised a skeptical eyebrow, not quite sure where Silver was going with this.

"He was a spacer. 'Bout forty or so, I'd say, give or take. Been at it for the last five years he said." Silver watched Jim closely. There was no mark of understanding on his face, and Silver realized regretfully that he might have to come full out with this tale. "I talked to him a bit, got to know him. Funny thing was...he looked a lot like someone I already knew."

"Oh?" Jim's face blanched a little. He seemed to have assumed what Silver was getting at.

"I asked him where he was from, where he'd been...you know, usual bar kinda talk."

"Uh-huh." Jim lied as though he understood.

"When I asked him 'bout his family he kinda started acting funny, and when I confronted him about it..." He didn't get the time to finish. Jim's gaze had sunk to the ground like the sun sinking beyond the horizon.

"Oh," was all he had to say through a slightly broken voice. "You met my dad, I see."

Silver winced at the sound of it. He hadn't intended to bring Jim pain, he had only told him this story to explain his actions better.

"Hey now, Jimbo," said Silver warmly. He wrapped Jim in an embrace and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's not that..." said Jim lightly.

Again, Silver sighed. He pulled away and rested his forehead in his flesh palm.

"I just wanted to say that...my leavin'...it ain't cause-"

"Don't!" Jim stated sternly. So sternly, in fact, that it made Silver jump. He turned to find Jim glaring at him. "Don't _ever_ put yourself in his category! I know that's not why you want to leave!"

After a few seconds, Silver let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm glad you didn't think of it that way, Jimbo," he said after a few moments of silence. "I..." he trailed off, not certain if he knew what the words were that he wanted to speak.

Finally, Jim smiled. It brought a great deal of ease to Silver's heart to see it, but did not completely wash his guilt away. He peered up toward the sun that was swiftly making it's way toward the center of the sky. It was already noon, and soon the day would casually melt away into a typical Montressor evening. Night would fall, and Silver would realize that three days in one place was far too long.

He sighed and looked to Jim. The sad grin, and the knowing gaze in his eyes proved that Jim already knew what Silver was thinking, He grinned and placed an arm around the boy, then lead the way inside.

* * *

One more chapter after this! 


	3. Promises

Morning came too bright and too soon for Jim Hawkins and John Silver.

He had only stayed a few days, and Silver felt that although his welcome had hardly been drawn out (and sensed that it never really would have been), it was definitely time to take flight to another part of the galaxy, if only for a short time. Not that he wanted to leave. Silver would have certainly stayed forever if fate would have been kind enough to provide him such ideal circumstances. But due to his criminal behavior in the past, and the fact that the military and law that held a strong grip on the Etherium had not quite yet forgotten either his name or his crimes, Silver understood that staying with Jim was not only a risk to himself, but to the young prodigy and his mother.

Housing a criminal on Montressor meant imprisonment, and depending on the nature of that criminal's actions, such punishments could even include a death sentence.

Having no desire to put Sarah and Jim in either one of these circumstances (especially not the latter), Silver had decided that, though it panged them, it would be best if he high tailed it to some outlying planet where no one asked any questions. If only for a while.

"Here," said Jim. His voice tone had dropped considerably since the previous evening where some laughter and adventurous tales had been shared around the Hawkins' own dining table. The boy held up a bulging sack. "It's from mom," he continued, answering Silver's tacit question. "She thought you might want a few things for the road."

Silver took the bag hesitantly and opened it to find, much to his pleasure and amazement, a slew of fresh sandwiches, seasoned meats, and perps. He grinned and gazed fondly up at Jim, who, for all his great effort, did not have the emotional strength to return his friend's gaze.

"Tell your dear mother that I'm very grateful," Said Silver with a quaking in his own voice. Gently setting the bag down, he turned to gaze once more upon the Benbow Inn. A glimmer of pride flickered within his heavy heart. At least somewhere he'd made a positive difference.

"So do you know where you're going?" Jim asked with a hesitance. Silver's gaze fell back upon Jim.

"'Fraid not, Jimbo," he said with a sadness that was unmistakable. "But I'll write yeh when I get there, if that'll make yeh happy."

Jim couldn't hide the freckling happiness that bloomed in his dark eyes, and he didn't bother. Silver's face brightened slightly at the change in the boy's expression.

"It would," Jim admitted with no awkwardness. Silver nodded, a silent promise that he would do his best to keep.

With his hands on his hips, Silver gazed out over the harsh lands of Montressor. Large, burly men had already set to work to complete the day's mining. For a second, Silver's fears returned to him concerning the safety of Jim and his mother.

"When do you start school again?"

Jim shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "In a few weeks," he responded. "Mom's not too happy."

"Oh?" Silver's bottom lip pouted slightly. "Why's that?"

Jim shrugged. Silver knew it to be a lie, but understood also why Jim refused to say anything. Sarah had hoped Silver would stay on at the Inn and provide some extra help...and company.

Guilt flowed over him immediately, but everyone understood why Silver was leaving. There could be nothing done about it.

"Am I going to be able to contact you?" Jim asked suddenly.

Silver nodded. "I ain't gonna be movin' around too much. If I am I'll let yeh know first."

Jim nodded his head in understanding, then turned to gaze full into Silver's face. "Be careful," he stated suddenly. At that point, Silver could no longer hold back his tears. He scooped Jim up in his arms and hugged the boy tightly.

"You too," said Silver with a quivering voice. "And be sure to keep up your work at school," he continued. They pulled apart, sharing one last gaze. "I'm proud of you, Jimbo."

Jim beamed. "Thanks."

Silver hobbled into his longboat and started the engine. Morph buzzed questioningly around Jim's head, but Silver silently signaled him to stay. He still wanted someone he could trust to keep an eye on them all.

"I'll be seein' ya, Jimbo!" he hollered with a wave of his mechanical hand.

Jim returned the wave but said nothing. He didn't have to. The tears in his eyes said enough. Silver eventually had to look away, but the stinging in his heart, he knew, would not retreat.

"I'll be comin' back, boy," he whispered as his boat tuttered away into the horizon. "I promise yeh that."


End file.
